


Halloween Only Happens Once a Year!

by Pinkwebby



Series: Detroit Become Holidays [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Connor, Bottom Gavin Reed, Come Eating, Cute, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Hank Anderson, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Workplace Sex, first halloween, halloween party, no smut in first chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkwebby/pseuds/Pinkwebby
Summary: Hank, Connor, Nines, and Gavin are forced to go to this year's Halloween party!





	1. The beginning

"I know a lot about Halloween, actually. It is of Celtic origin, they would dance around fires in costumes to ward off ghosts. They thought that the world of the living and dead blurred together when winter came around, as the season is associated with death and-“

“Alright, Connor! I didn’t ask for a history lesson, I was asking if you liked Halloween,” Hank huffed from the other desk as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

“Later on, popes took some of the traditions and made them into All Saints Day, to honor dead saints and martyrs. And then it became All Hallows Eve, and finally it became Halloween. Where children go trick-or-treating, wear costumes and gorge themselves on candy,” Nines deadpan explanation was even less fun to hear than when Connor explained it. The android had just been passing by, having stole a piece of candy from the receptionist’s desk to most likely give to Gavin.

“Nines! I was going to finish it!” Connor pouted.

“Hearing your explanation of it made me want to hit you,” The taller robot said in a monotone voice, though there was a small amount of inflection behind it. Nines was in his infancy of deviance, as he still barely felt emotions. If anything, he liked using deadpan jokes and sarcasm a lot. It wasn’t something that Connor had experienced first, but he and Nines weren’t the same, even if they looked like twins.

“Alright, I think that’s enough! Thank you for the wonderful history lesson on Halloween, Nines and Connor. But I don’t think your boyfriend wants you to talk to us much, might want to go give him his candy before he starts throwing a tantrum,” Hank poked at the android standing before his desk.

“You only like Connor because he sucks your dick,” And with that, Nines turned and went to the other side of the office. Hank’s cheeks turned a wonderful shade of crimson, though Connor was just flabbergasted. But while the deviant made no move to respond, Hank stood up abruptly. 

“L-lieutenant?” Connor followed suit and walked over to where Gavin was speaking with Nines. The android was perched on the edge of Gavin’s desk, feet crossed casually while he looked over a datapad in his lap. Gavin sucked on a sucker, probably the one Nines got him.

“Ah, lieutenant. What brings you to my neck of the woods?” Gavin asked while he snickered.

“You know exactly what! Jesus Christ, what the fuck are you teaching that android?” Hank snapped, jacking his thumb towards Nines, who hadn’t even looked up at them. 

“I didn’t teach him a thing! He probably just picked up on my amazing jokes and decided to try and use them himself. And he did a banged-up job, as it got your lazy ass to get up out of your chair and your tin-can to follow.”

“You told him to say it, that’s why he came over to speak to us,” Connor butted in, his frown deep-set.

“As if that was hard to deduce,” Nines snorted.

“Okay, so maybe I wanted to see what you would do if Nines said that. Clearly it rubbed ya the wrong way cause here you are!”

“I’ll only say this once, Reed. Don’t bring my personal life to work. Hell, don’t bring your personal life either! We’re here to work, that’s it!”

“That’s not what I heard coming from the maintenance closet the other day. What did Connor call it? A reset of the precinct’s servers? What did he say again, Nines?”

“’_Oh, this will take an hour at least. I will be performing upgrades to the system_’,” Nines droned out in Connor’s exact, flustered voice, as if he had been recording.

Connor reeled back like he had been slapped; his whole face turned blue from his own version of blush. He knotted his hand in his shirt. Gavin let out a laugh at Connor’s embarrassment. Hank was practically fuming at this point and he glared daggers at Gavin, irritation radiating off him.

“You’re one to talk, Reed. You took your little android into the bathroom. Very subtle, even put the god-damn cleaning sign up,” Hank growled, to which Gavin paled.

“You know that Nines can disable the cameras, right? Everyone, including the captain, got a nice shot of Nines putting you down on your knees,” Connor added, his momentary embarrassment already gone. Any chance to put Gavin Reed in his place Connor was going to take. Though he did feel bad for Nines, who was just an innocent bystander. Though, his taste in humans…was iffy at best.

“Guilty as charged,” The other android hummed as he slapped the datapad down on the desk.

Gavin was floundering, his face was now red. He turned to look at Nines, who just stared back with a dead look that said, ‘you dug this grave, now lie in it’. It was honestly amusing for Connor and Hank alike.

“You- phcking-“ He couldn’t even get the words out, and Connor was elated that the tables had turned on him. It wasn’t often that Hank and Connor got the upper hand when it came to Detective Reed’s antics. 

“Just admit you lost this one, Reed. We all do things at work we shouldn’t. Connor and I just do it better,” Hank had that shit-eating grin that his deviant partner had come to like so much. It was almost cute.

“Phck off, you old shit! I’m not afraid to have people know my personal business! Watch me! Nines!” He snapped, to which the android turned to him with his chin in his hand. He looked tired of Gavin already, but went on with the charade anyways.

The detective stood up suddenly and grabbed his partner by his shirt collar. He yanked the android forward and smashed their lips together. It was awkward and looked almost painful. But, of course, Nines looked indifferent about the whole thing while Gavin had his eyes squeezed shut.

Hank only raised an eyebrow as Gavin pulled back from Nines and turned to glare at the lieutenant. “Betcha wouldn’t do that in a million years. Especially at the precinct.”

Connor knew before it even happened, that Hank wouldn’t back down from this challenge. It was too easy, and he liked toying with Reed just as much. One large hand grabbed onto Connor’s collar, snapping him to attention. The deviant looked into Hank’s blue eyes, noting the fire in them. Letting out an unconscious sigh, he let himself be pulled forward. It wouldn’t hard to break the man’s grip, which was probably true for Nines as well. But it seemed both had a problem when it came to their significant other. The kiss was just as sloppy and uncoordinated as Gavin’s was, their lips crashing together roughly. Connor enjoyed every kiss he got from Hank, as they were few and far in between. And this one was no exception. His lips were warm, although chapped. And it ended too soon. Far too soon.

When Hank pulled back, his gaze instantly went back to Gavin. Connor, on the other hand, stumbled back a pace and placed a firm hand on Reed’s desk to steady himself. His blue blush now covered his whole face as he took a deep breath. His reaction was leaps and bounds from how Nines had reacted to a simple kiss. But Gavin seemed the type to kiss his significant other a lot.

“So, you have time to stick your tongue down his throat, but not turn in your paperwork, Hank? Both of you in my office!” Fowler bellowed out from his office entrance.

Gavin cackled loudly, and even Nines broke into a small smirk. It was short-lived as the Captain turned his fuming attention to them as well, “Don’t get too comfortable, Reed! You and your android are next! You think I don’t have eyes?!”

“Happy now?” The lieutenant snapped at Gavin, before he and Connor joined Fowler in his office.

~

“Can’t believe this shit,” Hank grumbled as he looked at himself in the mirror. Connor was changing into the costume that they had to buy. They were to set up the Halloween party for the station and then they had to dress up. Connor had picked out both costumes on Hank’s request, and he chose characters from an old video game that Hank sometimes played at home. Though the character he had chose was not a male, he liked her outfit enough to buy it. It was surprising they had the outfits for it at the cosplay outlet he had went too.

“Shut up, old prick. Get over it,” Gavin barked out. Both he and Nines had the same punishment, Nines picking out their costumes as well.

“What do you think?” Nines questioned from next to him, drawing the other android’s attention away from the belt on his stomach. Connor glanced up, his eyes trailed over him. Donned in a loose white shirt, black velvet vest, and black cloak, he looked the spitting image of an android Dracula.

“Could use some fangs,” Connor pointed out, to which Nines opened his mouth to show off a wicked pair of sharp fangs.

“They had a Halloween upgrade at the store I went too. I can take them out when I’m done. If I want too,” Nines said with a momentary toothy grin. 

Not waiting for him to judge his costume, Connor unlocked the large stall they were in and moved out into the public restroom. Gavin glanced at him through the mirror and choked.

“What Reed, cat got your tongue-“ Hank caught where Gavin looked and his words died on his tongue. Connor hesitantly stepped forward and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Does it look stupid? I know it’s supposed to be for a woman-“

The lieutenant’s face turned a bright shade of red and he whirled around. He was dressed in Solid Snake garb from the video game franchise Metal Gear Solid. And Connor was Sniper Wolf. Where Hank fit his look rather well, with his already grisly look, Connor felt out-of-place. With army green, skin-tight pants and jacket, he didn’t see how this woman could snipe anything with this much restriction. She also had her jacket zipped down half-way to show off cleavage. And though Connor had no cleavage himself, he did keep the jacket only zipped up right above his stomach.

“You look great, Con,” Hank finally got out with a flustered smile. It wasn’t often that Connor saw him embarrassed like this. Was the costume that sexy? It didn’t feel like it.

Nines came out behind Connor and looked over at Gavin. Detective Reed was dressed as a werewolf, wolf ears, tail, and all. 

“Are you sure you do not want to wear the collar, detective? I think it fits your character fine,” Nines told him casually.

“N-no! I’m not phcking wearing that!” He picked up the red, studded collar and shoved it in his pocket. 

“We should head out to the party. Nines and I have to serve guests, remember?”

“I still don’t like that he gave you that as punishment. Fowler doesn’t get irony, huh?” Gavin grumbled out as he smoothed down his rumpled shirt.

“Since we did allow you to…’shove your tongues down our throats’, it is only fair we get a punishment as well,” Nines replied to which Connor nodded. Gavin still looked disgruntled, but they didn’t have time to soothe his worries. With their costumes in order, it was time to go out to the party. Guest were already out in there, mostly police officers, some EMTs, and the receptionists.

No one paid Connor and Nines any attention as they came out, but when Hank and Gavin appeared, all eyes were on them. 

“I’m gonna fuckin’ kill Jeffery,” Hank growled, before he moved in the mingle. Or to hide at his desk. 

Connor followed Nines to the break room, and they began to set out food and plates. 

“I’ll do drinks if you do those…things,” Nines pointed at the tray of cocktail weenies with disgust. Connor snorted and nodded. They grabbed their respective trays and headed out to the party. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's your turn! Whoever gets picked first will be posted as soon as possible while the other tomorrow!
> 
> _ Who will you follow?_  
X- Gavin and Nines  
O - Connor and Hank 
> 
> Leave your choice in the comments! Each one will have smut in it!  
If I don't get any comments, I'll just choose myself! :D


	2. Option 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've written anything relatively smutty. So you'll have to cut me some slack. :p
> 
> I checked for mistakes, so sorry if any slipped past my radar!
> 
> And ConnorxHank is the first! But don't worry! NinesxGavin is coming! Soon, hopefully.

### Option 1: Hank and Connor

Connor went on auto-pilot, he weaved his way through the crowd and offered food to humans. His thoughts were else where though, like what Hank was doing, or if he would have to go home and let Sumo out during the party.

When the tray became empty, Connor made his way back to the break room to refill it. The only person in there was a human police officer. Connor didn’t even look towards her as he began to prep another tray of food.

“So, you’re the android in the cute costume I keep seeing,” The woman drawled as she approached him from behind.

“I think your mistaken,” Connor replied without turning around.

A hand squeezed his butt and he stiffened up. The deviant wheeled around to face the woman with a bewildered look.

“No, it’s definitely you, I could see your ass from a mile away.”

“Ma’am, you’re drunk. Maybe I should call a cab for you?” As Connor scanned her, he learned she was police Captain Renee Gena, from the Dearborn station. And she was heavily intoxicated. How do humans drink so fast?

“Why don’t you take me home, you can be my android. I promise I’ll take greaaaaat care of you,” She giggled and pressed against Connor with a majority of her weight. She smelled of beer and flower-scented perfume. An awful combination. Connor wrinkled his nose.

“What’s your name, honey?”

“Connor,” He obliged as he grabbed a hold of her arms and set her on her own feet. She tottered closer to him once again as he turned to the sink to grab her a cup of water.

“My name’s Renee. It’s sooooo nice to meet you, Connor,” She draped herself over his back, though her head barely reached his shoulder.

“Here, go and sit down. I have some water for you,” Connor said as he unwound her arms from him patiently. He had plenty of dealings with drunk humans before, but he had yet to encounter a drunk female yet. It was a weird experience.

When he turned around, he got an eyeful of bare skin and lacy bra. She had somehow unbuttoned her clothes in that little time?! He let out an unconscious sigh.

“Connor! The fuck is takin’ so long-“ Of course the only person who would find Connor buttoning up a woman’s clothes while she tried to unzip his was detective Reed. There was a long stretch of silence as Gavin stared at them with narrowed eyes. The gears were turning in his head, clearly. Connor’s cheeks grew hot with embarrassment and he kept his eyes firmly on the buttons he tried to fix.

“Damn, tin can. I didn’t think you were the type!” Were the only words that came out of that bastard’s mouth.

“It’s not what it looks like-! Gavin!” He called out desperately as the man turn-tail and ran. He was about to give chase, but hands clawed at his clothes desperately. Unprepared for the small woman’s brute strength, he was yanked forward by his jacket. Her mouth crashed against his awkwardly, and though her lips were soft, it was far from the most pleasant kiss he’s received. And it was far from what he wanted her to do.

He firmly grabbed her by her shoulders and forcefully pushed her back an arm’s length away, “Do you have a friend here, Ms. Gena? I’m going to find them right now,” He hissed, his patience now wearing thin.

“Renee! Holy shit!” Came an angry voice. They both turned to the source. A woman dressed as an angel ran forward and grabbed onto Renee’s arm. Hank stood in the doorway with his arms crossed.

“Why are you harassing this poor guy?! He has a boyfriend! I’m taking you home right now!”

Connor couldn’t tear his gaze away from Hank’s piercing look, but when the woman spoke to him, he looked down at them.

“I’m so sorry about her. She usually doesn’t drink! I’m sure if she would’ve known you were with-“ She paused and glanced towards Hank, “she wouldn’t have tried anything! Please, don’t file a report against her!”

Connor took a deep breath, his hands trembling as he zipped up the front of his jacket almost to the top, “It’s fine, I completely understand. Intoxicated humans are irrational.”

“Wait…you’re an-“ She stopped short, her stare blatantly moved back over to Hank. The lieutenant had a scowl that could kill.

“An android, yes. That is what this LED would be for,” Connor replied, wanting an end to the conversation. 

“Well, we should get going. Thank you for understanding!” The sober woman grabbed a hold of Renee’s arm and yanked her towards the doorway. 

“Goodbye Connor! I enjoyed our kiss!” She called out before she was taken around the corner at a break-neck pace.

And Connor was left alone with Hank. Unsure of what to do or say in this situation, he shuffled over to the counter and pressed his hands against it. 

Hank spoke up first, “We should go and get you cleaned up.”

Connor turned his head to stare at his boyfriend, his bottom lip trembled. He heaved out a long breath before he straightened up and moved towards Hank. Once he was close enough, Hank took a hold of his hand and tugged him out into the party. They moved through the people to the bathroom. Connor felt awful at this point. He never had that happen before. Usually humans were the opposite of whatever Renee was. He felt mostly guilt, he felt like he betrayed his love for his partner. Once they were in the bathroom, Hank turned to Connor with his eyebrows furrowed. He reached out towards the deviant, who flinched. The lieutenant’s thumb pressed against a wet spot on Connor’s bottom lip. The android's eyes widened slightly as he realized the woman had bit his lip during their kiss.

“Damn, she bit you good. Let me grab you some paper towels,” Hank muttered as he retracted his hand. Connor’s hand instantly darted out and clasped onto the lieutenant’s wrist, to stop him from moving away. 

“Hank, you know I didn’t—I would never…” He gasped out desperately, voice shaky. 

Hank used his free hand to dispense paper towels and moved back over to Connor. He dabbed at the android’s lip; his eyes focused completely on the task. He didn’t speak, didn’t even acknowledge that Connor had spoken to him. And it was tearing him apart. Hank had to believe him, right? He would never cheat on him! Emotions he had never felt before began to spring forth and it was hard to even think straight as he stared at his lover.

“Hank, please. Don’t be mad at me, don’t ignore me. I would never do anything to hurt you, please. Listen to me…Hank.” Connor pleaded; tears pricked at his eyes. 

“I feel so dirty, I didn’t even know who she was. Please Hank, please believe me! I love you so so much,” He choked out as he cried. It was too much, if Hank didn’t believe him…he wouldn’t know what to do with himself. Maybe he was overreacting, but usually Hank would’ve said something by now.

“Connor,” Hank finally breathed out once he finished cleaning off Connor’s lips. Red mingled with blue on the towel, she had been wearing lipstick. Thinking of how it must’ve been smeared all over his lips made the android feel even worse.

The lieutenant folded up the soiled paper towel and threw it away, before he stared at Connor silently. It felt heavy and the android could barely stand it. But instead of saying anything, Hank took a step forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Connor’s mouth with a shake of his head.

“Why would I be mad at you for this? I know you wouldn’t kiss someone else Connor.”

A series of emotions passed through Connor at this point. Relief, love, guilt, desperation. Without a second thought, Connor launched himself forward and hugged Hank tightly. 

“Whoa, Connor! Jesus, careful!” Hank exclaimed, though his arms wrapped around Connor’s smaller form.

“Don’t worry me like that, Hank! You scared me, I thought you were going to break up with me,” The android told him, voice muffled by Hank’s shirt.

“I was trying to collect my thoughts. I was fuckin’ pissed, Con. First, Gavin comes runnin’ up to me like some kind of middle schooler claiming he saw you undressing Renee Gena in the break-room. Of course, I didn’t fucking believe him, I assumed something else was going on. So, I found her friend and had her come with me in case things got ugly. And then I see her kissing ya. Usually if someone is trying to kiss you, I would knock their lights out. But I wouldn’t hit a woman, even one that is drunk off her ass. That, and she was Captain Gena. She could’ve beat the shit out of me with one arm behind her back,” He took a long breath as Connor pulled back slightly to stare at him, “And then her friend asked you if you were an android and that just made me so angry. If she hadn’t left right then, I would’ve punched her and Renee, consequences be _damned_,” He explained as he seethed.

“Hank,” Connor let out a small laugh and wiped the tears from his own eyes. 

“I can’t believe she kissed you. Of all the things-“ Connor moved his head forward and pressed a kiss to the man’s mouth to silence him. When he pulled back, he let out a smile. Hank blushed with an embarrassed expression. They didn’t usually share intimacy outside of their home, a rule Hank had set out when they got together. Which was fine with Connor, as the reward at home was enough to satisfy him. Though if they did fool around at work, it was mostly started from Hank. Humans were so fickle when it came to rules.

“Don’t worry, Hank. The only person I want to kiss is you,” He whispered, one hand traveled up to card through the man’s grey hair.

He stared at Connor with half-lidded eyes, "That comforts me more than you'll ever know, baby," he pauses, before a smirk rises on his lips, “You know, with Reed and Nines around, I didn’t get to tell you how sexy you looked in that outfit.” Hands moved down to grasp the android’s ass. Connor raised his eyebrows at him and was acutely aware of something firm pressed against his pelvis.

“Hank, shouldn’t we get back to the party? Someone could walk in on us-”

“Not like anyone will miss us,” Hank mumbled as he pressed a heated kiss to Connor’s lips. It melted him on the spot, and Hank was not helping with the way he was kneading the android’s ass.

“O-okay, but this will have to be quick. We’re in the precinct bathroom,” Connor whispered once he had pulled his lips back. Hank smirked and clasped onto Connor’s arm tightly, he pulled him into the largest stall on the end and locked the door. Hank gave his partner a triumphant, shit-eating grin.

“I don’t want to hurry; I want to touch you…” He said in a hushed tone, his hands reached out and unzipped the front of Connor’s jacket and undid the belt on his stomach. Once that was finished, the man’s hands were instantly sliding up the deviant’s waist. Connor jumped slightly; a blush formed on his cheeks.

“Your hands are freezing!” He hissed and tried to squirm away from the invading hands.

Hank let out a low chuckle and pressed his thumbs against Connor’s nipples, and the android seized up immediately. He swallowed the whimper that threatened to leave his mouth. Hank, satisfied with this reaction, pulled Connor back towards him so they could lock lips once again.

“What happened to keeping our personal business at home?” Connor pulled back when Hank needed to breathe, and his hands reached in between them to start unclasping the different clips and belts on the costume the human wore. Solid Snake sure did have a lot of items on hand in the game, it was no wonder the cosplay would have so many parts to it. Once the ammo vest was off, Connor pulled the Velcro apart that held the camo shirt together achingly slow, his eyes not leaving Hank’s.

“I don’t feel like it today,” Hank grumbled to which Connor let out a chuckle. The lieutenant seemed to have a good effect on Connor. Just ten minutes earlier, he had been falling apart. Hank just had a way to make Connor feel better no matter what happened. Something beneficial to have in a romantic partner and police partner.

Hank’s calloused hands slid up Connor’s arms and moved underneath the jacket at his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Their lips met again, naturally drawn to each other. Hank pressed a cool hand to the small of Connor’s back and pulled him in tightly against his warm body. Connor ran his hand up Hank’s shoulder to his neck, before he moved his mouth down the man’s face. His beard tickled at the android’s face as he pressed hot kisses over his jaw and down his neck. While he playfully bit and sucked on the lieutenant’s pale neck, he used his free hands to shed Hank’s jacket and button-up shirt. 

“Don’t leave any marks!” Hank hissed as Connor nibbled on his skin.

The deviant pulled back with frisky smile, “I can’t help it.”

“Yes you can,” Hank huffed back, though his cheeks grew red at his statement. 

The pace had been slow-moving, but Hank never liked to go slow. His hands moved with fervor as he unbuttoned Connor’s pants and shucked them down to his ankles along with his boxers. Cool air instantly rushed over Connor’s hips and synthetic dick. Since he was created to be a detective, that included getting information any way he could. That included intercourse multiple ways. So, he had always been equipped with genitals that worked rather well, if he did say so himself.

“Move back,” Hank breathed against his neck, causing the android to shiver and do what he’s told. He shuffled backwards until he hit the wall. The lieutenant pressed a knee in between Connor’s thighs, the fabric of his pants gave him the friction he so desperately wanted. But it wasn’t enough. Connor’s lips trembled as he tried his hardest not to touch himself.

The human dipped his head down and dragged his tongue over one of the android’s nipples. It perked up instantly and Connor groaned, one hand pressed against Hank’s shoulder to keep himself from sliding down the wall. 

“H-Hank, please…” He gasped out, voice airy. But there was no response, Hank only focusing his attention on making Connor go crazy. He dug his fingers into Hank’s shoulder, to stop the onslaught. He wouldn’t last long if this kept going. He was already too hot, too turned on. It didn’t take much for the android to get horny. Probably something in his program to make it easier for him to get information. Easy to get up and get off.

The lieutenant popped his mouth off the sensitive nipple and blew out a breath on it, causing his partner to shiver. He shuffled back slightly, and Connor watched with rapt attention as the man unbuttoned his pants and pulled his erection out. He glanced up at Connor and gave him bewildered expression.

“Why're you lookin’ at me like that?” He said gruffly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Because your beautiful, Hank. I love everything about you,” Connor told the truth, looking at him with earnest eyes. “And I especially love this,” His hand dipped down to wrap around the lieutenant’s length. Hank stiffened up at his touch and avoided Connor’s eyes.

“You’re so fuckin’ sappy, Con.”

“I’m only stating how I feel, darling,” He drawled as he pumped his hand a few times. Hank relaxed right away; a hand pressed against the wall next to Connor’s head.

Hank ducked his head into the crook of the android’s neck and pressed kisses along his throat. He couldn’t leave marks on Connor, unfortunately, as his skin wasn’t technically real. And he would be biting into casing, which wasn’t exactly soft.

“Are you ready?” Hank questioned against his skin as his hands slipped down to Connor’s thighs. 

“Always,” Connor murmured, before Hank lifted his legs off the ground. The android could read situations very well, and given that he was against the wall, this would be the only logical position. Connor wrapped his legs firmly around Hank’s waist, and he could feel Hank lining himself up.

With androids, there was no need to prep them for any kind of intercourse. Any android with genitals didn’t need lubricant or fingering of any sort. Connor was no exception, whether he was dealing with a male or female, his genitals were always prepared for intercourse. So, unless his partner wanted to have more foreplay, there was no reason to prepare him.

And Hank didn’t seem the type to ‘prepare’ his partner, as he’d much rather just get in there. It was lucky he got an android for a partner, or else his lover would be in a lot of pain. 

“Okay, I’m putting it in,” Hank murmured to which Connor nodded. As he pressed into the android, Connor let out his breath and relaxed against the wall. He never had to worry about feeling pain, so the ‘first penetration’ never hurt. 

Once Hank was fully sheathed, he let out a sigh. Connor wrapped his arms around the man’s neck and pecked his lips a few times, “I’m fine, you can move.”

It was slow at first, hesitant as usual. But soon the pace became fast and hard. Connor arched his back against the wall and squeezed his eyes shut. Pleasure exploded within him; a moan left his opened lips. He would never get tired of this, how good it felt to be loved by Hank Anderson. Ecstasy was one of the most enjoyable human emotions Connor had experienced in his life. It was pure bliss, and very addictive. 

“F-fuck,” Was the only word that Connor could form as he was pounded against the wall, groans spilled from his lips. 

That’s when the door to the bathroom opened, causing both Hank and Connor to freeze. Through his sex-fueled haze, Connor couldn’t make out the murmurs of the people by the sink. But there were two people out there right now. They both stayed deathly still, and Connor was fully aware of Hank's hips trembling against him.

A bang and a yell made both of them flinch. If the android hadn't been so caught up in their actions right now, he probably would've analyzed the voices and realized who stood out there. Hank reached up and covered Connor’s mouth with his large hand. The android turned his panicked gaze to him, and he could see the lieutenant’s eyes were on the stall door. Connor took his chance, one hand reached up to grab onto Hank’s. The man’s attention was quickly brought back to the android as Connor slid one of Hank’s fingers into his mouth. He sucked on it while he stared at Hank with half-lidded, brown eyes.

It didn’t long for the people to leave, thankfully. Connor was already so close to the edge. Because, sure, as a machine, he had an extreme amount of stamina. But he loved this human too much, which left him a mess when they had sex. He popped the finger out of his mouth with a smirk.

Hank’s whole face had turned red in the process, and he sputtered at Connor.

“What the fuck, Connor?”

“Sorry, lieutenant. Was that too much?” Connor asked uncertainly as a frown settled on his lips.

Hank noticed his look, and shook his head, “Jesus, I just wasn’t expecting it. A little warning next time would be great.”

Connor beamed at him, “Okay Hank.”

With that out of the way, the man pressed himself all the way back into the android. Connor’s legs tightened around his waist with a sharp breath. Connor reached down and ran his fingertips underneath Hank’s chin so he would look up at him. He drew their faces closer and kissed him fervently, their tongues meeting in between.

When Hank broke off the kiss to take in a breath, the deviant broke down. He couldn’t stop himself, fingers wrapping around his own length to pump it in rhythm. So close, so very close…

“H-Hank-!” He ground out with a breathy moan. And then he was over the edge. He came hard, his vision blurred for a second and a warning popped up that he was close to overheating.

The thrusts became more erratic and deeper, before Hank let out a strangled groan. Connor writhed at the feeling; his hands moved to cup Hank’s neck. The way he looked, his eyes glazed over with pleasure, sweat beading on his forehead, eyes closed and mouth open, was so gorgeous. And it was all for Connor. No one would ever see the lieutenant like this besides him.

“Shit, sorry Con! I didn’t mean to fuckin’-“ Hank fumbled, embarrassed, “might’ve been a bit too excited…”

Connor could feel a warm liquid slide down his leg as he stared at the man with raised eyebrows, “It’s okay. I don’t mind one bit.” He pressed a lingering kiss to his mouth before he lowered his legs to the ground. 

“Should I get some paper towels or-? Fuck,” Hank furiously scratched at his beard. He grabbed some toilet paper and quickly came over to wipe off what Connor had done to himself and Connor wiped off what was leaking down his leg. Hank then cleaned himself off before pulling his pants back on.

“I can clean up when we get home. We are going home now, right?” Connor asked as he walked over to his discarded pants and shirt. He looked at them in his hands silently. He probably wouldn’t ever wear a costume like this again. Though it did turn on Hank. Interesting how clothes did that.

“Y-yea! But, Christ, are you sure? It must be uncomfortable-“

“Hank,” Connor pulled on his boxers and pants, before he smiled at his lover reassuringly, “It’s fine, really.”

Hank swallowed hard but nodded. Once they were dressed, they left the bathroom. Everything was the same way it was left. People were still at the party, dancing and drinking. Hank wrapped a strong arm around Connor’s shoulders and pulled him close. He pressed a kiss to the android’s LED and grinned, “Did you enjoy your first Halloween then, honey?”

“Most certainly. Maybe we can make this a tradition?”

“Cheeky android.”


	3. Option 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I did a bit better here! Hope you guys enjoyed! It was nice to do a holiday fanfic! I haven't done one since 2016

### Option 2: NinesxGavin

Nines moved fluidly through the party goers, he fit his costume rather well. He had the grace of a real vampire.

His eyes were all over the place. He had never been to any type of party before. Though he wouldn’t admit it, he was excited. Even if he just served drink at the gathering. There weren’t too many androids at the party, only the receptionists and a few police androids. Nines could understand why not many would show. Drunk humans were a danger to everyone, especially androids. Hatred always sprouted from intoxicated people.

Nines placed down his nearly empty tray on a desk and stared out at the party. He couldn’t see Gavin in the sea of bodies, nor Connor. Though he did see lieutenant Anderson, who was having a chat with someone at his desk.

He assumed that Connor went to get more food to serve, not that he was worried about the other android. No, he was worried about where Gavin was. Not that he would admit that either to the human. But the detective tended to get drunk at informal gatherings like this. And the android despised drunk Gavin.

He had planned to keep an eye on him, and maybe even enjoy the night with him at the party. But he hadn’t expected to get in trouble earlier. Gavin’s fault once again. Maybe he was outside for a smoke break…

“Hey, you fucking android!” Someone yelled near him.

Nines’ LED blinked yellow, but he didn’t bother to even reply. Another reason to hate drunk humans. They were so unbelievably rude. He wanted to punch the person. He could easily do it too, knock them down flat. Maybe even knock a few teeth loose from their foul mouth. But he refrained, as he didn’t want to stoop to a human’s level.

“Are you listenin’ to me?! Hey!” The man finally approached Nines. He reeked of alcohol and cheap aftershave. The android couldn’t understand how humans got drunk so fast.

“Sorry, sir, I was not listening,” He replied in a cool tone. 

“Get me a beer. You ran out of them in the cooler,” He barked out, voice harsh on Nines’ ears. The android turned his gaze to watch the swaying man with a muted, neutral look.

“I am not your mother, detective Cherise. If you must gorge yourself on alcohol, you must find it yourself,” Nines scanned the man. Detective Junie Cherise, a new detective that just transferred to the Detroit police department two weeks ago. His record was squeaky clean. And yet…here he was, drunk and verbally assaulting an android. Amazing.

“Doesn’t matter, you’re a machine. So, you do what I say,” He babbled out. The human leaned so far forward that Nines thought he was going to crash into him. The detective poked the android in his broad chest.

Unimpressed with the pitiful display in front of him, Nines turned and began to walk away. But the human surprised him. He carelessly tossed a foot out in front of him and tripped Nines. The tall android fell and hit the ground hard. People around them backed away and whispered. Nines didn’t feel any pain, but embarrassment settled within him. Thirium dribbled from the bridge of his nose from when it impacted the ground. 

“Fuck you,” Nines spat as he tried to get up. Maybe that wasn’t the exact right thing to say, Nines had been around Gavin for too long. The human’s eyes narrowed, and he kicked the android in the back. It didn’t hurt, but it stopped him from getting up. And then there was a boot on his throat, partially cutting off his air. Nines glared up at him as he clawed at the boot on his neck. Detective Cherise moved his hand down casually to the belt around his waist. He wasn’t even wearing a costume.

And for a moment, just a moment, the android felt... fear. It was heavy and thick, it clung to his skin like a thin sheen of sweat. It clawed at him and tightened in his chest. No human was going to help him, every single one of them avoided the conflict like the plague. Humans were awful, terrible creatures, and Nines hated them—

A fist connected with the side of the drunk man’s head, hard enough to send him sprawling across the floor and hitting the ground face-first.

“Fuck you, cocksucker!” Gavin roared out, anger pungent in every word. He glanced down at Nines, who looked shocked, before he stomped over to the other detective on the ground. The android watched with a baffled expression as Gavin Reed tackled the drunk human and began raining down punches on him like his life depended on it.

Nines realized that this was escalating too quickly, and since it was also his side-job to be Gavin’s babysitter, he got up. He strode over to where they were tussling and placed a firm hand on Gavin’s shoulder. Like a feral animal, he lashed out at Nines and slapped his hand away.

“Detective Reed, we are at a party. Please try to control yourself,” Nines said calmly, unaffected by the slap.

The man stiffened up before he cocked his head back to look up at Nines, “Nines...shit, I'm sorry,” He got up and kicked the downed man one more time for good measure before he grabbed onto Nines’ hand.

The android followed the detective without complaint, and they didn’t speak until they were in the bathroom. It was deserted, except for the last stall. 

“Damn it felt good to punch that guy!” Gavin grinned and rolled his shoulders, back turned towards Nines. 

“Gavin, you shouldn’t pick fights so easily with your fellow co-workers. It could lead to hostility in the workplace,” Nines told him with a neutral tone.

Reed whirled around to face Nines, eyebrows furrowed with a bewildered look in his grey eyes, “Nines…_you’re kidding_, right? That guy looked like he was about to fucking shoot you!”

“Regardless of what he would’ve done, I would prefer if you didn’t start physical fights anywhere near the workplace. Especially with your fellow employees.”

“No, that’s not good enough!” Gavin slammed his fist against the counter, the display doing nothing to stir Nines what-so-ever, “You were scared! Just fucking admit it! I’m your partner, for fuck’s sake! It’s okay to be scared!”

Nines gave him a stern look that had the man shrinking two sizes instantly. The android absolutely abhorred it when Gavin acted like a child, especially at their workplace. And the man knew it, but still did it anyways.

“Fine, don’t then. Whatever.” Gavin went over to the paper towel dispenser and grabbed a couple, before coming back over to Nines. He reached up and wiped off the thirium that had trailed down his face from a cut on the bridge of his nose. 

“Wash the blood off of your hands,” Nines instructed, and Reed huffed. But did what he was told.

With that out of the way, the android grabbed onto the detective’s wrist and tugged him back out into the party. They didn’t have far to go, Nines stopped in front of the server room. He unlocked it and pulled Gavin inside, shutting and locking the door back.

“Nines, what are you- mmph,” The android silenced him with a heated kiss, pressing his tongue into the man’s mouth. The only way you could get detective Gavin Reed to shut up for more than two seconds.

The human went rigid, before he tilted his head and deepened the kiss. He always wanted more, more kissing, more touching. Hands dived into Nines’ synthetic hair, which gave the android the perfect amount of time to do what he had been planning. With swift hands, he took something from Gavin’s pocket and fastened it around the man’s neck.

The detective broke away from the kiss too early and he caught Nines’ hand with lightning quick reflexes. Faster than the android expected. He always underestimated the human.

“Distracting me?” He growled out. He held onto Nines’ wrist while he tugged at the collar around his neck. He scowled up at the android, “Why’d you put this on me?”

“Because you are a dog and the only way to stop dogs from fighting is to put a collar and leash on them,” He stated with a detached tone.

Gavin’s eyes widened and his facial expression went from aroused to incredulous within seconds.

“Fuck you! That man had his boot on your fuckin’ throat and you think I wasn’t going to beat the shit out of him?” Reed barked out, before he released the android’s wrist. Gavin reached his hands up and in a move of sheer affection, cupped Nines’ cheeks. His hands were rough from being a police officer, but they were so warm, so comforting. The android’s blue eyes focused on the human’s face with an expression close to surprise.

“I don’t care what anyone says, or how much trouble I’ll get into. I’m not gonna let some bastard do that to you!” Gavin exclaimed with a fierce look.

This statement led to what Nines had been avoiding. The feeling he experienced when the man had tripped him. He shrugged it off when Gavin had asked the first time, but now that they were alone with only the hum of the machinery, it became…harder to avoid.

Nines’ carefully crafted façade cracked under the pressure, and his face slowly scrunched up. Gavin Reed always made everything so complicated, questioned everything that Nines was made for. Tears slipped from the android’s eyes and a quivering breath escaped his lips.

“I was…terrified. I thought he was going to pull out his gun and then-“ He stopped and squeezed his eyes shut under Gavin’s penetrating stare.

“Hey, it’s okay. When I saw you, I was afraid too. I acted out of instinct, I was scared if I didn’t do something, he would’ve hurt you,” Gavin told him, his thumbs wiped at Nines’ tears.

“I don’t like feeling this way, that’s why I didn’t tell you,” Nines spoke after a moment, he leaned into Gavin’s touch. He turned his head slightly to press a kiss to the man’s palm.

“But it’s apart of being alive, Nines. No one likes to feel scared, but it happens. I just don’t want you to hide it from me, alright? I only want to help you get through it,” He murmured, and one hand slid down the android’s neck to settle there.

Nines searched the man’s face to look for any cues that he might be lying. But there was nothing, he was indeed being truthful. How could such a crass, brash idiot reduce an android to such a mess? How could his words be so kind, so full of love? 

“I’m sorry, Gavin. I will try to notify you if I am ever scared again,” The deviant whispered, before he drew forward. Like two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly, Gavin and Nines embraced. The human was a few inches shorter than the android, but his chin still sat snugly in the crook of Nines’ neck.

Nines pulled back first, though only slightly. With their bodies still pressed firmly together, he placed a hand on the back of the detective’s neck and pulled his face towards his own. Their lips met hesitantly, a rarity for them both. Usually their kisses were rough, borderline violent. But with the current situation, it felt out of place and unwanted.

Nines became aware of the human’s erection pressed between them, and he moved his face back after a moment with raised eyebrows, “Already turned on, detective? We’ve only kissed twice.”

Gavin scowled up at him, “You got me horny when you kissed me the first time. I just didn’t mention it cause we got all sappy.”

“A wise choice,” Nines hummed, before he dipped his hand down between them. He gripped the man’s length through his clothes and slid his hand up and down it a few times. Gavin’s reaction was instant, his breath hitched, and he glared at his partner.

“I like you with the collar, I really do think it suits you,” Nines said nonchalantly as he undid the cloak he currently wore. The costume was stupid, and he didn’t understand why adults insisted on dressing up when this was clearly a holiday for children.

Gavin’s gave him a disgusted look, though his cheeks turned a stunning shade of crimson. Nines let his cloak flutter to the floor and hooked a finger underneath the studded collar. He pulled on it and brought their lips back together, the kiss more passionate this time.

The detective’s hands gripped the front of Nines’ vest and pulled the buttons forcefully. The android made a noise of protest and broke the kiss, “Don’t ruin my costume, Gavin.”

Reed, all panting breaths and jumbled words, couldn’t even get a come-back out. He ripped at the buttons, undoing the vest and practically ripping it off his partner. His hands instantly dove underneath Nines’ shirt and tried to pull it over his head. The android lifted his arms with an exasperated sigh and got the shirt off himself. Gavin’s warm hands explored over Nines’ perfect, porcelain skin. An involuntary shiver ran through the taller android at how those hot hands roamed down his stomach and bumped against his belt.

Detective Reed was so impatient during intercourse, as he wanted everything as soon as possible. It was easy to flow with him though, Nines just let him do as he pleased. Though the perks weren’t that bad at all. Getting to see the human so needy, wanting Nines was beautiful.

“Undress me,” Gavin growled out, voice low and gruff. Nines let out a small chuckle and plucked the wolf ears off the man’s head. 

“As you wish,” He purred. Nines wasn’t as impatient as him, nimble fingers did quick work of the buttons on his black shirt. He spread it out so he could splay his hands out over Gavin’s skin. The human watched him intently, though the android’s attention was on the expanse of skin in front of him. 

“Are ya just gonna fuckin’ stare at me all day?” Gavin snapped to which Nines’ eyes flicked up to the man’s. 

“Sorry, detective, I’m just admiring you, is all,” He responded softly, before he pushed the shirt all the way off Gavin’s shoulders.

While he began to take off Gavin’s pants, Nines dipped his head down and buried his face into the man’s neck. Unlike that other detective, detective Reed smelled like cigarette smoke and cologne. It was an intoxicating smell. The android bit down on Gavin’s neck, and was acutely aware of his ‘fake fangs’ puncturing the skin and drawing blood.

“What the hell?!” Gavin swatted at his arm and Nines pulled back, blood dribbled from his mouth as he smirked, “Did you fucking bite me with those _fake fangs_?!”

“I did, and it left quite the mark. It looks good on you,” Nines murmured, before he reached out and used the collar to cover the mark.

“D-don’t do that! It fuckin’ hurt!” Gavin complained lightly, though he went quiet as soon as Nines took a hold of his pants and let them fall to his ankles. 

“How would you like to do this? I am…unsure how to proceed,” Nines said uncertainly. There wasn’t much in the server room to use as leverage, unlike the bathroom.

Gavin let out an annoyed sigh and grabbed onto Nines’ hand. He led him behind the wall of technology to a table in the corner, “Here.”

With that in order, Nines wasted no time shucking off Gavin’s underwear. He was getting hot and bothered too, his desire burned through him in an unpleasant way. He wanted a release.

“Turn around and bend over the table,” Nines ordered. A shiver visibly passed through Gavin Reed, and he did so. With Gavin’s ass on full display, Nines winced as his own erection pressed against his pants. Not that it was painful, but he was still programmed to make the ‘facial expressions’ of pain.

With a trembling breath, Nines took a step forward and cupped the man’s ass roughly. Gavin let out a grunt, but otherwise said nothing. The human was so obedient and pliable during sex, the total opposite of how he acted outside of the act.

“Take a deep breath, love,” Nines breathed, before he pressed two fingers against Gavin’s entrance. The man let out a whine as Nines sunk his fingers into him as deep as he could. To stop him from moving around too much, Nines reached forward and held him down by the back of his neck. Sex androids could produce lubricant on command, on their fingers and on their genitals. Nines couldn't do that with his fingers, but since he did have genitals, he could lubricate himself if he had to have intercourse with someone. To make it less painful for his partner.

He pushed his fingers in and out and found little to no resistance. It was always interesting how the human body worked. After enough times of doing this, his body needed little to no prep. Nines added another finger and pumped them in and out at a decent pace. Not enough to get Gavin off too soon, but enough to leave him a panting mess on the table.

“I think it’s good! Nines…_please_,” Reed groaned out, his voice muffled.

This time, the android had to agree. He could barely contain himself at this point, the display in front of him was too much. He removed his fingers and his hand from the man’s neck. He wiped his hand on his pants before he unbuttoned and unzipped them. He pulled out his length and stared down at the human before him. So unbelievably captivating.

“I am putting my genitals inside you now,” A grin curled on his lips as the man let out the loudest sigh.

“I hate you, you’re such a fucking turn-off when you speak,” Gavin said, though his voice broke halfway through his sentence. 

The android laughed softly before he began to press himself forward. His penis entered quite easily, and in no time, he was fully inside the man. Gavin fidgeted and wound himself up while Nines had been pushing himself in. Without uttering a word, Nines began to move. His hands slid over Gavin’s ass and gripped his hips securely. He thrusted into his partner with deep, rough movements. Enough that the table creaked under the pressure. 

Gavin let out a cry at the sudden movement, and Nines loved the way it bounced off the walls. 

“Damn, Nines. Didn’t want to give me a little warning?” Reed rasped; his fist clenched on the surface of the table. 

“You didn’t like the first warning I gave you, so I used the element of surprise instead. And I _did_ get better results for it,” He told him in between thrusts.

“You prick,” Gavin gasped out, before his speech dissolved into nothing more than a stream of curses and Nines’ name. 

The android blanketed himself over Gavin’s back and sank his teeth into the man’s shoulder. Gavin arched back into him and groaned out. There was no taste to Gavin’s blood, mostly because Nines’ couldn’t taste anyways. He dipped his hand down underneath the table and wrapped his fingers around the detective’s cock. Gavin writhed underneath him and rutted against Nines’ hand. With a breathy laugh in Gavin’s ear, he bit and sucked on the side of his neck.

“Y-you…bastard-“ Gavin choked out, his voice cut off by a rather deep thrust. Nines could feel himself losing to the pleasure. It coiled around him, warming him up and leaving a nice buzz inside him. It was so good; Gavin was such a pleasure to fuck. No one else would ever give him as much lust as Gavin Reed did. His erotic face, his gorgeous ass, the way he yelled out cusses and Nines’ own name was enough to kill him on the spot.

Not many people could make Nines lose his cool, but Gavin could do it so easily. Like untying a knot, they made each other turn into putty when they were together. They fit so terrible together, and yet…they could form such a beautiful union.

“N-Nines, fuck…I can’t—” Gavin panted out and it just spurred the android on further, pounding into the human hard and fast.

Detective Reed got up on his forearms, his back going taut and muscles rippling as he struggled not to come. Nines’ moved his hand faster on the man’s cock, “Why don’t you just let it go, love.”

“Fuck. You,” Gavin ground right before a strangled groan slipped from his mouth and he came. Warm liquid covered Nines’ hand as he pulled back to finish himself off. He rolled his hips quick and erratically. It didn’t take long after the man for the android to come as well.

Nines released the man and glanced down at his dirty hand with a blank expression. Gavin flipped himself over, he looked exhausted, barely holding himself up on his elbows. The android closed in on him, one hand touched Gavin’s cheek while the other touched his lips, demanding entry. 

“Lick,” He ordered softly, and Gavin opened his mouth obediently. He sucked on the android’s fingers with a sultry look on his face. Of course, even after intercourse, he was still ready to do more. And Nines could usually oblige him, he did have amazing stamina.

“I’ll get your clothes,” Nines said quietly, “Get dressed and we can go home.” He quickly pulled his pants back up and buttoned them.

“What, you don’t wanna stick around for more of the party?” Gavin joked as the android picked up his clothes and handed them over. Gavin got dressed sluggishly, Nines’ attention on him the whole time. 

As they left the server room, Gavin wrapped an arm around the deviant’s waist and pulled them together, “That was probably the _best_ fuckin’ Halloween I’ve ever had.”

“Likewise.”


End file.
